A Life That Never Was
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: A life the Marauders never had. A girl that never was. And a story that will never be told. SiriusOC, JamesLily.
1. Meeting the Falcon

This is a story about a Maruader; the one that never was. A girl that was a falcon. This is tied into A.S. Halsey's story _Marauders _but it's very much an AU of sorts. This will be a three parter;

INTRODUCING ALLY

HER AND SIRIUS' RELATIONSHIP

HARRY'S DIFFERENT LIFE WITH THEM

A quick profile:

**Alexandra Diana Moran**is an auburn haired nutjob with creepy not-entirely-green eyes that befriends the Marauders early on and later becomes romantically involved with Sirius Orion Black - they begin with a rocky relationship (especially her and Sirius) but they evolve into best friends. She's rubbish at Potions and Charms but kicks arse at Transfiguration, DADA, and Ancient Runes for some reason. She is deathly afraid of spiders and being forgotten.

Enjoy!

* * *

1. Abandon

When Alexandra ("_Ally_!" She insists, falling to deaf ears) hears she got on the Quidditch team; she abandons her Transfiguration homework to find the Team sheet and see if it's true. It's not that she doesn't trust Lily's word, but she'd like to see her name in ink beneath _Beater_ for herself.

2. Allow

Alexandra's father allows her very few liberties. She was never allowed to go out after dark, she couldn't stay up past ten o' clock reading with her sisters, she couldn't eat three hours before six o' clock because then she wouldn't eat dinner, she _definitely _wasn't allowed to climb up on the roof anymore, and she was never – under any circumstances – to raise her voice.

But when she discovers the magic of being a witch – pun intended – her father allows her to run around on the roof and scream at the top of her lungs.

3. Anticipation

The anticipation of seeing Hogwarts nearly overwhelms Ally – even with Ashley sitting next to her and ranting about every last brick it took to make up the castle. Ally doesn't need to be told, though; when Ashley read the book, Ally did too – at night with a flashlight.

It doesn't stop her from practically falling out of the boat when she sees it at first, though.

4. Armor

Sometimes Ally imagines herself with armor; a warrior among princesses (if any word described Shannon, it was _princess_; though Ash tended to be more of a _duchess_). She would be all silver edges and gleaming weapons.

In battle, however, the silver edges would hinder her and the gleaming weapons would be far too cumbersome. She prefers her wand, anyway.

5. Ash

Alexandra hates the feel of ash. Of things slipping out of her hands and blowing away in the wind, never to be seen again. But mostly, she hates ash because it's the result of a fire that's long gone out.

6. Band

She bonds with the Marauders more out of necessity than desire. Hates loneliness more than anything – even spiders and her own reflection.

Though, she finds, she's quite content to become one of them. Adorns the name Talon with pride, like a medal. Because they're not really _just_ friends anymore, and she and her merry band of misfits are more than OK with it.

7. Bail

"Hey, Talon."

"James Potter it is four in the morning, what the hell are you calling me for? Wait, how do you even have a phone?"

"My mum and dad gave it to me so I could call; you wouldn't answer your owl post."

"It keeps getting lost – I think the wards dad has up keeps confusing them. But the point still stands, what are you calling me for?"

"I need you to bail me out of jail."

"_What_?"

"I got in a pub brawl at a Muggle bar – may have enlarged a bloke's nose by mistake."

"I'm on my way."

"You're the best, Talon."

8. Bargain

True to her Scottish genes, Ally loves getting a bargain on things; it's especially fun when the guys (and even her sisters sometimes) stare at her in awe when she manages to get the newest broom cleaning kit for less than half of its original price.

9. Beauty

The classic idea of beauty around Hogwarts was '_rare_' and '_gentle_'. These are the buzzwords that have girls becoming – what Ally calls – the Pretties. But she's got blotchy skin, barely green eyes, and dyed red hair. She's not rare; she's not gentle – made of rough curves and quirky angles, all in a tomboy box _without_ a bow.

But she doesn't care. Really. She doesn't.

10. Beckon

"Alexandra—"

"_Ally_,"

"—you've got to get over here and see what Prongs is up to!" Sirius cajoles with a saccharine smile. But she knows that smile, there's poison in it. Danger. They've got an unusually high chance of getting caught this time (something that almost never happens when _she _plans the pranks).

But danger invites almost as sweetly as Sirius does, and she cannot resist the call.

11. Bend

"Ash wood, Veela hair core, 10 ½ inches, and rather bendable," Ollivander said, emphasizing his point by bending her wand backwards. For a moment Alexandra thought she heard the wand cry out at the hands holding it – that _you are not our master, our master stands beside you, we call to her_.

She passed it off as the wind; but there's no mistaking the sigh of _home _as the wand settles in her hand.

12. Bind

"ALEXANDRA MORAN, I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!" James screams hoarsely as she sprints away. Sirius is closing in, and his _chase_ feels more like a _tackle_ from a brick wall.

No one ever mentioned a rule against using the Body Bind Curse during their Annual Muggle Chase Match. And, even if they had, she's never been very good at obeying the rules.

13. Blue

Ally loves writing in blue ink. It's all over her papers; her Primary school papers and any Hogwarts papers she bothers to keep. Lily keeps trying to make her use the normal black, but once Ally introduces the other red-head to the wonders of coloured ink, Lily begins using only purple ink.

When she gets a good look at their marriage certificate, Ally is pleased to note that neither James nor Lily's names are scrawled in black ink.

14. Books

The thing that bound Lily and Alexandra together was their love of books. They would spend hours sitting under the covers of their dorm and whisper in hushed tones about the magic of other worlds that transcended anything they could do with their wands.

Ironically it was also the cause of most of their fights.

15. Boundaries

The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Ally knows this. She also knows it's the only place those bigot Slytherins would have chucked her wand ("_Go get that, blood-traitor_!" They jeer, still covered in the slime she dumped on them).

When she is nearly killed by an irate centaur for mouthing off, she screams bloody murder and runs out of the Forest at break-neck speed. And straight into a murderous-McGonagall, holding her wand in one hand and the scruff of one of those Slytherin jerk's robes in the other; Ally gives her a pitiful look but it does nothing. As she is led to the Headmaster's office, sad-eyed and frowning, Ally vows never to go into the Forest again.

Even under the threat of death.

16. Break

She broke her wrist when she was three years old. Her mother cradled the broken appendage gently and repaired it in a heartbeat, but it left a dark scar along the edge of her wrist. She feels like it's her last shred of her mother left in the world, sometimes.

17. Burn

Sirius never asks where the burn on her arm _really _comes from. And she'll never tell him how they _truly _got there.

Besides, 'a spell gone awry' sounds better than 'self-inflicted'.

18. Buttons

Ally has a lot of buttons. Most of which have to do with her family and friends; and it appears that James' new hobby is to find all of them and press them. It is not a gentle retaliation, but she thinks her justified revenge of embarrassing him in front of Lily makes up for it.

19. Calm

No one has ever used the word _calm_ to describe Ally Moran. She is always moving, a hurricane of human nature. No one but Ash and Shannon know, Ally sometimes spends hours not moving, not speaking, and just thinking to herself – a statue.

20. Cage

When Ally gets trapped in a cage, meant to hold one of the more dangerous creatures from her Mythical Creatures class, it takes a good twenty minutes of Sirius' mocking and James' laughter for Remus to take pity on her and unlock the cage.

21. Captain

James gets voted Captain and accepts it with a quiet dignity that Ally has never known him to have. But she's more than happy to follow her best friend – and, now, Captain – to the end of the Earth.

Besides, it's good to have an 'in' with the guy that assigns practice times.

22. Cards

It is a well-known fact that Ally is not good at cards. In fact, it's not very far a call to say she's complete rubbish at them. And it brings Sirius great amounts of joy to claim her new book, _Plotting Pranks and Pulling Gags_, for his own.

23. Catch

No one disputes Ally's reckless behavior. No one, besides her sisters and Remus, really call her on it either. They just brush it off as Ally being Ally. Until all the Marauders begin to scold her for it; the day after she, brilliantly, decides to catch a speeding Bludger with her stomach.

She pouts meekly and protests, but they'll have none of it. And, secretly, she relishes it.

24. Challenge

She's a challenge for everyone that meets her. A challenge to befriend, a challenge to know, a challenge to love; in fact, the only non-difficult thing about her is to buy her gifts. She doesn't want any. She says she doesn't want any. Gifts are an obligation. Gifts mean she has to give them one back and that means she has people that care about her – and, oh, that terrifies her.

So no one ever thinks to look back at the girl with empty hands and wonder why she looks so very sad.

25. Chances

There are no second chances. There never will be. Life is one go 'round and you're a damn lucky fool if that 'one go 'round' is any good. So be frugal with your words and even more so with your actions – because they count far more than you could imagine. And once you've made a mistake, it's nearly impossible to fix it.

Ally ignores this as she sprints back to Ash and hopes to rectify the mess she's made.

26. Chandelier

"—and when dad got home, he saw _Ally _swinging on a _chandelier_!" Shannon managed out, her laughter still eclipsing several words. The group around her roared with laughter.

Ally pouted – though it was hard to see behind her smile, "Well, I wasn't going to touch the ground! That's the whole point of 'Lava Tag'!"

At which point the group laughed so hard it sounded, to most, like they were dying.

27. Cliff

Her dreams are usually of her falling. She doesn't know why, he doesn't quite understand it. But she's always falling. Only this time it's different – this time she's looking up at the cliff face and seeing faces looking down at her.

She doesn't know if she's supposed to smile or cry at them.

28. Coat

Ash hates Ally's coat. Thinks it's a heap of scrap – full of holes and dirt. But Ally loves the damn thing too much to care. It has served her well, and besides, Ash has no room to talk. What, with that horrid hat she insists upon wearing everywhere.

29. Cold

Shannon loves winter – the white snow, the crisp smell of winter air, and the sweet smell of cocoa.

Ash prefers spring – the colours make for a productive artist, the buttery smell, and the cool winds.

Ally adores fall – the wild colours, the perfect temperature, and the beginning of a new year as the old one passes away.

The three are surprisingly _unlike_ the seasons they love – but the guys brush it off and try not to tread on any toes as summer rolls around and all three sisters look completely distraught.

30. Compel

"The power of Merlin compels you!"

"_No_, Padfoot, I am _not _giving you any money!"

"But _Talon_!"

31. Crew

They don't think of themselves as a gang or a crew or a band or a clique or a team or a squad.

They're a family.

32. Damned

"They've got a certain proclivity for trouble." Flitwick warns his substitute for the day. Professor McLellan (notably the best Astronomy Professor Hogwarts has seen in a long while) smiles assuredly.

"I vill be fine, Professor." He says, his strong German-Scotch accent seeping through.

Upon Flitwick's return he spots McLellan storming from the room and swearing a resignation. Behind him is an innocently smiling band of Marauders, belied only by Ally's singed and smoking robes.

33. Dance

Everyone is surprised when Remus asks Ally to dance. Not that they aren't close, but seeing one of the more gentlemanly males of the school ask the girl with dyed hair and a studded pair of ears is a bit nerve-wracking. But she smiles up at him sweetly and he teases her about her dress and they're two best friends sharing a dance.

Luckily Remus' feet can take a bit of abuse, and they're both thankful Ally has forgone heels for the night.

34. Dare

"You have to," Ally exclaims, "I dared you!"

"I don't have to do anything of the sort!" James retorts.

"Then I'll just tell Lily-pond about that time with the—!" He cuts her off. Steeling his jaw like a good Gryffindor James Potter steps into the Great Hall, dressed only in his boxers and painted entirely gold and red. With a giant black 'Save a Broom, Ride a Quidditch Player' painted on his back.

The embarrassment is only mildly mollified by Ally's month long detention – to match his own.

35. Death

Ally doesn't intend to go quietly. She intends to go out in a hail of spells, die among the droves of others fighting for their freedom – screaming like a hellion the whole way, or in a fiery explosion of magic and…fire.

When Death comes for her, she won't greet it as a friend or be stolen by it; she'll go screaming and fighting and begging, but there is no way in _hell_ that she intends to go quietly.

She's a fighter, and – by Merlin – she's gonna _fight_.

36. Decide

Ally's eyes are tracing him, memorizing him, and it makes him feel one inch tall. Her gaze is piercing, seeking his soul and his heart, she's going to rip him apart and pull him together all at once. Those eyes – green and not green, entirely strange and not even oddly-beautiful, they're unnerving. Creepy.

But she's got the stare of a derelict house's eerie porch lights, flickering but constant.

"Decide," His voice is gruff, husky, and his hands are smooth as they rest on the table (he's called Padfoot for a reason and it has nothing to do with his inclination to change into one of the furry beasts).

"The one on the left."

There is silence as he lifts the cup and reveals the red ball underneath, Ally cheers, and Sirius snarls as he hands over his favourite box of fireworks.

37. Deep

The wound is deep. Gaping red edges and pooling crimson blood. And she has no idea what to do. She's an _Auror _for Merlin's sake and she has _no idea what to do_. All she can do is cry helplessly as Arty Borsch (_father of two, _she sobs, _he was a father_) bleeds out beside her.

38. Weak

"Don't," She grunts, "Ever," Her muscles are bulging as she hauls, "Mistake me," the bonds are strong, made of steel and rope (how Muggle of you, you pieces of Pureblood shite) but they're breaking slowly, "For," They snap and in an instant she's got her wand in her hand and fire in her eyes, "_WEAK_!"

She tears the entire base asunder and rushes back to HQ – the guys are never going to _believe_ what kind of boxers the lead Death Eater wore.

39. Deny

If anyone asked Ally how the Transfiguration room ended up the way it did, she'd grin and regale them with the tale of the Marauders.

If anyone bothered to question why Slytherins were mysteriously disappearing and reappearing covered in dung, Ally would glare over at the two grinning pranksters and proceed to tell the person about stupidity and terrible ideas for pranks.

If anyone asked Ally why she was spotted in the corridors with Daniel DeLucas, she would deny any event and said boy would end up spending the rest of the month with the word _LIAR _on his forehead.

40. Disguise

"This disguise is horrible,"

"Oh shut up, Moony, you're such a downer."

"We are wearing trenchcoats in warm weather and a pair of sunglasses large enough to cover our faces, face it, this is ridiculous!"

"An improvement on Talon, I'd say."

"I'll remember you said that, Padfoot. I know where you sleep."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because, Moon-pie, we need to make sure James doesn't bollock this up."

"I'm sure his date with Lily will be fine without us here playing matchmaker."

The entirety of the Hog's Head jumped when the table in the corner where the three lone Marauders, dressed in the most ridiculous outfit imaginable, sat erupted in raucous laughter.

41. Doubt

She doesn't believe in faeries or unicorns. She doesn't believe in the sandman or Santa (not after 1970's Christmas Debacle). No one tries to make her believe in anything.

But the one thing she'll never doubt, never deny, is that magic is the most amazing thing in the world. And she's one damn lucky kid to get to have it as her partner in crime.

42. Drawing

Ash is the artist of the group. Shannon's talent revolves around stick figures and Ally's leaves so very little to be desired. So when Ally tries to illustrate their latest prank, needless to say the Bat Bogeys are released on the wrong side of the trip-line and the exploding snaps don't go off, so the victim doesn't tap dance into the line of the invisible spello-tape and there is a lack of people taped to the ceiling.

They never let her draw ever again. It takes three months for them to stop instinctively stealing her Quills in the middle of class.

43. Dream

When she's up in the sky, straddling her broom, and beating Bludgers around like piñatas, she feels like she's dreaming. Because reality is never this good.

44. Drink

The three Moran's don't like drinking, they have far too many bad memories of stale alcohol on their father's breath as he tries to forget his wife and, inevitably, forgets about them as well.

45. Drug

They don't even think about drugs. There is no tolerance of them. So when Ally catches Sirius with a cigarette tucked between his fingers, trying to act cool, she turns white as a sheet and screams at him until her lips are purple.

He never touches another cigarette.

46. Duel

Duels are for those who are respectable. So when Snape challenges James to a duel, Ally scoffs and hexes the son of a bitch that dared call her best friend a Mudblood. His poor retaliation merely leaves her with a torn sleeve. And James' counter-hex is a bit more brutal than Ally would like, even if it was in her defense.

When Lily asks what happened to her shirt, Ally lies and says she just tripped and the sleeve got caught on an edge. The ensuing laughter is much more bearable than Lily's solemn, disappointed gaze.

47. Easy

When Michael Marks begins spreading rumours about Lily being 'easy' because she refused to date him, no one believes him.

But that doesn't stop Lily from sobbing her eyes out when she hears it, or Ally and James from finding him and making sure he recants quite vociferously to everyone he told.

48. Eyes

Every Marauder has beautiful eyes – Remus with eyes like warm charcoal, Sirius with eyes like the sky and glass, and James with the most brilliant hazel eyes she's ever seen. Sometimes Ally wants to close her eyes and never open them, that way no one will call her Creepy Eyes ever again.

But they serve her well when she threatens her boys, so she decides against it.

49. Faith

Ally believes in God. Not the way most people do, with faith and Holy Spirit and visits to church every Sunday; but her belief is rooted deeply. Ingrained so far down that she is not sure how strongly she believes. She does not think she would die for her faith. But, as she stares down at Shannon – a half-moon scar on her adopted sister's face, she wonders if God even cares what happens to them.

And, if he doesn't, she'll just have to work harder to defend them in his absence.

50. Fail

The first time one of her pranks fail, Ally locks herself in her dorm room, and misses three days' worth of classes trying to perfect it; Lily can't get her to leave and none of the Marauders can even try. Shannon is sent away with a tired smile and Ash is waved off with assurances of health and full mental presence.

No one quite understands how much she hates failure. No one quite knows how hard she works so that she'll never have to touch _failure_ ever again. But they all leave her the room she needs to work and succeed.

Because Ally's volatile, but she's downright _terrifying _when failure comes knocking.

51. Falconine

The first time she changes it hurts. Not the physical aspect, that is seamless as feathers sprout and she disfigures herself into…whatever it is. But the mental clash. The instincts of the animal that is revealing itself slowly through her; she begins to ache to fly, craves the wind beneath her, and the taste of a mouth is no longer so revolting.

"Bloody hell, Ally!" Remus exclaims, "You're a bird!"

'_No_,' Ally thinks gleefully, '_I'm a _falcon_!'_

And she takes off into the sky.

* * *

Review please! Tell me what you think.

Aimlessly Unknown


	2. Romance of the Ages

This is the second installment of ALTNW. This centres around moments during/before Alexandra and Sirius' relationship, but worry not, there are Marauder's afoot. Also, sorry about the tenses - they tend to jump around because I get bored of one tense when writing drabbles.

* * *

51. Fake

Sirius wants a real smile, nothing with poison in the saccharine; just a smile that makes his heart stutter in his chest and a matching grin to fill his face.

"Move it, mate!" Ally yells from ahead. James has already changed into Prongs and disappeared into the house with Remus – human as ever but there is a wolfish glint in his eyes as the moon begins to rise.

"I'm coming!" He calls back and gets one more glimpse of Ally's reassuring smile (all cheeks and teeth and crinkles along her nose) before she melts away into Talon and he lets go.

He lets out a gleeful howl as he darts – tail wagging – into the Shrieking Shack.

52. Fall

Sirius didn't fall for her. He didn't trip over his feet and find her. In fact, it's fair to say she found him. It's even fairer to say that he didn't fall for her, she tripped him.

53. Feel

She hates feelings. Feelings are uncontrollable; feelings make her act like a moron in front of certain Pureblood rebels. So she fights what she feels and tries to ignore the dark feeling settling in her stomach.

She doesn't do feelings.

54. Fight

Sometimes they fight on the same side – battling against Remus with equally cocky grins. Sometimes they fight each other – insults and fire hurled at each other. But they've never made each other cry or honest-to-Merlin furious at each other.

Sirius can't stand seeing her cry and Ally will never risk their friendship over something so silly.

55. Fire

He's like fire, reckless and wild, dangerous and he's going to burn everything in his wake.

She doesn't want to get burned.

56. Fly

"Now is not the time to snog your girlfriend!" Captain Prongs yells from across the Pitch as Sirius pulls her in for a kiss. She doesn't care; after all, James once called a time out just to snog Lily.

57. Found

"Found you," Sirius breathed. She looked down at him from her tree branch – somehow their Annual Muggle Chase Match had turned into a hybrid of Hide-and-Seek and Chase.

She gave him a secretive grin, "Yeah, but can you catch me?"

With those words she darted higher into the tree, his laughter chasing after her.

58. Free

The vendor is rather charming, "A free flower for the lovely lady."

Behind her, Sirius snarls. But she takes the flower and smiles charmingly at the man, "Thank you."

"Keep a hold of her, son," He tells Sirius – a knowing smile on his wrinkled face, "She's a sneaky one, I can tell."

"I will." His tone has turned threatening, but his hand is gentle as it encases hers and she can't really be mad at him. Oh, who is she kidding? Of course she can.

59. Game

Their friends are all so sick of this game of theirs. The flirting and the banter and the teasing; it's driving them up the wall. Remus and Shannon both agree, they were never this bad.

But Sirius and Ally are having fun, far too much fun with it, and they'll stop when they're good and ready.

60. Gift

They have a rule. No gifts. She doesn't like them and he has no use for any gifts. So the mysterious boxes that keep cropping up next to their beds go unmentioned, even as Ally adorns the golden necklace and Sirius never removes the silver band around his index finger.

61. Ghosts

Ally doesn't believe in ghosts, but when she kisses Sirius, she swears she hears her mother whispering, '_I approve_' and that's all she needs to kiss him again.

62. Gold

Everyone's magic has a different aura. His is green – he doesn't know how he knows, perhaps the same way he knows he loves Ally. Instinct. He asks her if she knows what he's talking about, and she nods.

Tells him, "Everyone knows their own magic; everyone knows their aura's colour. Ash once told me hers felt silver, Shannon thought hers was blue."

"What about yours?" He asks.

She closes her eyes, a relaxed smile on her face – giving her those cute, little crinkles, "Gold."

63. Goodbye

Goodbye leaves a foul taste on her tongue and she's sure Sirius can taste it when they kiss. So she never says goodbye, instead she says stuff like, 'be seein' ya' or 'times a-wastin', better be off'.

Sirius doesn't mind, he gets a kiss either way.

64. Glass

No one has ever compared her to glass – she's always strong. More like steel than burned sand. Heck, she's the one that burns the sand – burns sand into glass and then breaks it in her wake. She's strong, impossibly strong. She wants to be strong and he knows she is.

This is why it's so devastating to see his strong Ally's body crumble in on itself. She lies at his feet, broken, as her father's body is lowered into the ground.

65. Grave

"This is a _grave_ matter, indeed." Ally sputters through her laughter.

"Oh, come now Talon," Remus grins, "He's being _dead_-serious."

"Guys, I think you've _killed_ the joke," James guffaws. And Sirius, still trapped in the coffin they made to trap a Slytherin that dared to mock Remus, scowls up at them.

"I hate you all," But his voice is muffled and the other three Marauders can't hear it over their laughter. Ally finally takes pity on her boyfriend and lets him out, but not before saying;

"Don't worry Sirius; I'm sure this was all just some cruel Slytherin _plot_."

And they all break into peals of laughter.

66. Green

James knows how he looks when he sees others flirt with Lily, so he kindly doesn't mention to Sirius that the poor fork did nothing to him and he shouldn't be bending it that way, as Sirius glares at Jeffrey Watson; the poor third year currently flirting with Ally.

He does, however, briefly mention that green is _not _his friend's colour.

67. Guilt

Sirius is guilty of a lot. He messes with Slytherins (though they have it coming), he teases first-years (but they did it to him), and he's never once said _please _or _thank you_. The only thing he is not guilty of is falling in love with _Ally_.

No matter what his friends say.

68. Gun

"Why doesn't someone just take a gun to Voldemort's head?" Ally asks offhandedly.

"What's a gun?" Sirius asks.

"And that's your answer." Ash mentions from down the table.

69. Hands

She doesn't like hands. They're foul things, sinew and ligature but a web of deceit. People lie with their hands – they take yours in theirs and implore you to trust them when they should not be trusted. They caress your cheek and express a wish to kiss you, just so they can say they took the great Ally Moran down. Hands _lie_.

She tries to tell herself this as Sirius takes hers and she twines her fingers with his, instinctively.

70. Haven

She is his haven. She is where he can rest his head and forget his family and his woes. She is where he will always go for comfort and love, impossibly accepting.

He is her haven. He is where she will lay herself down and rest. He is where she feels most safe. He is where she will always go for affection and respite.

71. Heat

His lips are desperate against hers, pressing and searching. She keens against him, trying to get more contact between them. But he nips her lips and practically smirks against them, keeping her hands pinned above her head. She whines against his lips. He trails kisses down her neck, each more sloppy and hot than the last; she's practically rutting against him by this point.

"Behave," He purrs in her ear, licking the shell of it.

"No," She smirks, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him towards her. He lets out a grunt and she adores the pained look on his face.

"Naughty girl," He says huskily, grinding against her. She lets out a moan that turns into a whine when he pulls away – setting her to the ground momentarily so he can pull his shirt off. She steps towards him, hips swaying, and presses them close again.

"Then punish me," With a swiftness he loves, she kisses him hard once – then pulls away and smirks wickedly with plump lips.

"Gladly," He says and, together, they set the room ablaze.

72. Help

Sometime she needs help, but doesn't ask for it.

Sometimes he wants help, but fears he will be weak.

Silently they reach out and lessen each others burden – and will never speak a word of it.

73. Hero

She doesn't want a hero. Heroes are martyrs. Heroes die for the ones they love. Heroes run off and leave people behind. Heroes are tragic. Give me a hero and I will show you a tragedy, someone said that once and it's the only truth in the world.

She's glad Sirius isn't a hero. But, mostly, she's glad she isn't either.

74. Hunt

Predators are made of angles and snarls. Prey is all soft curves and gentle coos. Her heartbeat thundered in her ear, blood rushing in her veins, and a dark emotion storming her insides like an army against a castle.

"I've got you,"

He was closer, impossibly close, and she leapt. His body was sharp on hers as she pinned him to the ground.

"Yes you do," He looked up at her, grinning. She smiled down and pressed a kiss to his lips. His hands traced her spine and they traded sweet kisses.

Predators are made of angles and snarls. Prey is all soft curves and gentle coos. Usually.

75. Hurt

"Ow! Ow! _OW_, _LILY_!" Ally shrieks as Lily not-so-gently sets her shoulder back in its socket. The red-head takes no pity on her friend. Despite her new MediWitch status, Lily Potter still didn't have a bedside manner for her friend.

"How'd you even get it like this?" Lily asks, exasperated.

Suddenly Ally goes all meek and pouting, "I didn't exactly expect Little Prongs to slam into me so hard."

"Well," Lily's proud grin is only just covered up by her disapproving glare in her husband's direction, "That broom is pretty wicked."

"So is Little Prongs," Ally mutters and ducks just in time to Lily's oncoming swat.

76. Idea

"I've got an idea," James whispers, holding up her rucksack. Behind him Sirius leans in and the two plot madly as the Marauders do. It is not as if they have called off on pranking each other, they just tend not to. Ally said something about a pirate code once – whatever a pirate was.

Talon, sitting three rows up – next to Lily, is completely unaware. It is the perfect plan. Two minutes before the end of Transfiguration Ally finds herself with a hair that is orange and blue striped and covered completely in goo that she _really _doesn't want to know the origin of. Shrieks like the devil is on her heels as Lily tries to clean it out (it can't be magicked out, they discover).

"NOT YOUR BEST IDEA, PRONGS!" Sirius cries as an enraged female Marauder chases after them, sending hex after hex at their backsides.

77. India

"What if he doesn't want to marry me?" Ally rants as she dons her white dress, "What if he changes his mind and decides he wants to marry a barmaid with a gorgeous figure but a dark past that comes back to haunt her and he fights it for her and they overcome all the obstacles and she's broken but beautiful and healing slowly with him and she makes him feel better in ways I couldn't and they elope to India while I'm standing at the altar?"

"I'd be impressed if he managed all that while you were standing there." Ash says, nose still pressed in her book. Shannon tucks a flower back in her hair as Lily puts the final touches on her makeup out her dress – Ally was logical, Ally was smart, except when it came to Sirius. Then she was a moron.

To say the least, it surprises everyone but the Moran sisters (and Lily), when the bride breaks out into tears, wailing something about not wanting the groom to go to India in the middle of the ceremony.

78. Bassinet

Sirius enters the room quietly. Harry is fast asleep in his crib. Reaches in and pulls him out, rocking him gently. There is something soothing about holding his godson, the way Harry is so innocent – so trusting.

"You're gonna be brilliant," He says gently, "You're gonna grow up to look just like your dad; you're gonna act like your Uncle Sirius and be as smart as your Uncle Remus. You'll act like your mum sometimes, your morals and values like hers, but you'll be _fun _like your Aunt Ally. You'll be fun and wonderful and brilliant, Harry. You're gonna be _unbelievable_."

He whispers this like it's very important that Harry hears this. That Harry knows exactly how he'll turn out. It's silly and he feels a little more than ridiculous, but he's got nothing wrong with being a little silly.

He presses a kiss to the boy's head and sets him in the bassinet, wondering how long it will take to look down in something just like this and see big hazel-green eyes – like his Ally's – staring up at him.

79. Dragon

Ally reared back, her arm flying faster than anyone could see, and slammed her fist straight into the face of the boy that had dared call her and her sisters _half-breed swine_. As the boy crawled away – nose bloody and embarrassment, stained in the shape of her fist, on his face – she turned to face James.

The silly, wonderful Quidditch star had gone after the boy with the intent to _murder_ (touch his sister, his friend? He didn't think so. Suited up and marched on, he'd walk into war for them.).

"Thanks for the help, Prongs," She smiled, "But I'm fine. I'm not a princess," She assured - feral smile, "I'm the goddamn dragon."

With that grin on her face, and blood on her hands, James had no doubt about that.

80. Instinct

Ally's first instinct when she met Sirius Black was to punch him square in the face. How _dare_ he act like he's God's gift to women and she is the sludge of the Earth? How dare he treat her like she wasn't worthy of magic? But, most of all, how _dare _he act as if he was the only human being on the planet to have woes at home? She wanted to hit him, she wanted to curse him, she wanted to slam his head against the windows and scream until she was blue in the face.

Seven years later, her only instinct was to grab him by the collar of his shirt and haul him down a full head's length (always was a short girl; his growth spurt had only served to make him farther away) and kiss him like she was a dying woman and he was her last breath.

81. Joke

Sirius sometimes uses pathetic Muggle jokes on her, he thinks they're funny, he thinks they charm her. And, when his eyes shine just so in the sunlight, it may not be the jokes but she is definitely charmed.

82. Journey

"Life's just one big journey, winding roads and mistaken directions included." She says one day. She is feeling bitter, estranged, and resentful. It has been a muggy day, full of failures and impossible ideas that they will never employ with a madman on the loose and a war brimming. She hates it.

"Yeah," Sirius says, taking her hand and pulling her out into the open air, "But, who's better to have as a travelling companion than me?"

It is the first smile she has cracked all day.

83. Joy

"Me?" He says bitterly, "I'm just flesh and blood and bones to keep me standing. I'm nothing special and as weak as anything, how can they expect me to be their _Secret Keeper_?"

Ally leans down to press a sweet kiss to his forehead, whispering fervently, "You are made of wonderful, impossible things. And you're strong, loyal, and proud – you're perfect for it. They expect you to be their Secret Keeper because you're the best choice."

"I am? Are you sure?" He sounds young.

"Sirius Orion, you are the result of every good choice I've ever made; yes, I'm sure." She murmurs.

84. Truth

Sirius does not believe in God. Like most magical folk, he believes in Merlin. He believes there is a part of Merlin in all people – he believes that all students' magic is tied to Merlin's and he will forever be part of Sirius as a result. This is what he believes. He believes that Merlin's piece of him is what gives him strength, enough to leave home and go on his own.

But if there is a Merlin, then there is an Arthur and Guinevere and a Lancelot and a Morgana. There is romance and betrayal and dark forces twisting lives. Merlin's love for the dark witch, Guinevere's betrayal, and Arthur's pain all come into their lives, circle like a snake and drop poison in all of their veins. Everything comes full circle.

But there is still a Merlin, and protection and hope are still possible.

This is what he clings to, and this is Sirius' only truth.

85. Key

Unknowingly, in third year Sirius gave his heart to Ally. It happened early on, the day before Christmas Holiday when she turned to him and gave him a cheeky grin – one that held secrets and safety. Awkward and clumsy, her smile was always a little lopsided. He didn't know it, couldn't understand it, but in that moment the Merlin in him reaches out to the Morgana in her with a force he'd never known.

He spent the next three years dating various women in Hogwarts and none came close. None came close to his heart and he wondered why. He wondered why he couldn't open himself up with them.

The first time he kisses Ally, after long years of flirting and teasing and friendship, he feels something _click_ in place and he falls undone.

86. Kohl

"Why are you smearing this rubbish on my eyes?" Ally asked Lily as the red-head lined her eyes.

"You need to look lovely for your date!" Lily told her.

Ally gave her a glance, "Yeah, but it's _Sirius_; I don't think he'll mind if my eyes aren't stained black."

"You're just pouting because you're nervous." Lily said, putting the liner away. The auburn-haired girl tugged on her braid nervously as Lily searched for chapstick. She decided she would just rub it all off before she went out, after all, what Lily didn't know wouldn't get Ally into trouble.

87. Land

"ALLY, YOU'VE GOT TO GET BACK ON THE GROUND!" James roared, but his voice was drowned out by the crash of lightening in the sky. The light blazed and the sky lit up, hues of violet and angry black.

Above him his Beaters, Ally and Charles, raced towards the Bludgers – trying to rein them back into the box where they belonged. Charles grabbed his wand and cast the spell to still the Bludger. His Bludger froze in midair, but Ally was having more trouble than was needed. Her eyesight was foggy at best and the Bludger seemed to think, instead of going to the box, it should make a home in her face.

She ducked, dodging the angry piece of magical leather. Pocketing her wand, she decided she'd had enough. She lowered herself to just over James, Charles, and the open box, leading the Bludger to her. She waited for it to round back at her (ignoring James and Charles' yells from below; the rest of the team having snuck back into the locker rooms for a hot shower).

With open arms, and a reckless leap from her broom, Ally grabbed onto the Bludger and wrestled with it to the box. Covered in mud and grinning wildly, she looked up at James, "How's that for a landing?"

88. Last

One day she'll leave him. She'll pack up and go, this way she avoid the heartbreak she's been waiting for, for ten years. She has one foot out the door already.

She'll leave him, she knows it, and she promises it to her mirror every night.

One day she will leave him—

"ALEXANDRA! GET OUT HERE; WE NEED A PLUS ONE FOR THE QUIDDITCH MATCH!" He yells, smiling like he has been imprisoned for twelve years and now he is out again, finally free.

—because paradise won't last. Not for someone like her.

89. Laugh

Ally hates her laugh. It's loud and boisterous and irritating, it grates on her nerves. Even Sirius has admitted that her laugh gets annoying sometimes.

That doesn't stop him from making her laugh all the time.

90. Law

"I just wish you'd follow the rules; I realise that Sirius is your boyfriend, but you don't need to get into trouble for him," Shannon says as she pulls Ally from detention for the third time that month. Ally looked rueful as she looked over at her sister. Shannon had been more of a parent than Ally's father was – at least to her. Ever since their mother died, her father had been so concerned with making sure Ash wasn't a recluse and Shannon knew that, despite being adopted, she was just as loved as the twins, that he had ignored Ally for a good part of her life.

Not that he didn't love her; he was just…_too busy_ for her.

"Sorry, Shannon." She muttered sadly; she'd only broken a minor rule at Hogwarts, but – the way she felt as Shannon turned sad, disappointed eyes at her – she may as well have broken the law.

91. Letters

"Ally!" Ash ran up to her, curls flying, "Have you seen my letter from Dad? I swore I put it in my bag and now it's up and vanished!"

Ally shook her head, "Sorry, love, I haven't seen it."

Ash sighed, running off to find Shannon. Ally turned back to Sirius and the lake, staring at the clear, glassy water that matched her boyfriend's eyes. Silently tears began running down her face. She buried her head in Sirus' chest and cried quietly as he whispered stories of his younger years. Ash had no idea how lucky she was.

Because, at least Ash had a letter to lose.

92. Liar

"Look, Sirius, I _don't _like you like that." She told him.

He stalked forward, invading her personal bubble, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

His arms came around her waist, "My little bird is a _liar_."

"I am not!" She argued. But his eyes were dark and his smile was wicked and his arms were like iron. She couldn't escape him. Didn't want to, as a matter of fact; she hated men, hated romance, was _petrified _of love and Sirius was everything she'd ever wanted but nothing she'd ever allowed herself to have.

93. Lips

And as his lips pressed to hers, sweet and tangy and sparks flying on her flesh like she was a conductor hooked up to lightning, she couldn't find a lie big enough to deny herself the fact that she was hopelessly in love with Sirius Orion Black.

94. Lock

"We're locked out," Ally hissed at the three behind her. The Fat Lady scowled at them, unhappy at being woken by the Marauders.

"Oh, for goodness sake, _Amortentia_," Remus said and the Fat Lady reluctantly swung open. They stepped into the Common Room.

"Moony," Sirius began, "The password is _Pumpkin Pasties_…"

"Not for a werewolf, I have my own in case of a full moon." Remus said.

"Moony broke the rules?" James exclaimed. The three non-werewolf Marauders grinned at each other.

"Oh no, no, you cannot _use _the password for your nefarious—!" Remus began.

"THIS MEANS MORE LATE NIGHT ADVENTURES!" The three cheered loudly – resulting in a cry from above in the dorms – and Remus put his head in his hands.

"What have I done?"

95. Lookout

Ally scrubbed furiously on the floor of the Hospital Wing. Remus, James, and Sirius – all spread around the area, doing the exact same thing as her – glared at her.

"I said I was sorry!" She exclaimed for, what felt like, the millionth time.

"You are _never _being lookout again." Sirius told her. He might love her with all his being. But damned if that woman wasn't the worst lookout ever.

It wasn't her fault. It's not as if she _meant_ to suggest that Slughorn keep better stock of his things, how was she supposed to know he'd go back and check only to find the Marauders sneaking out with his stash of firewhiskey?

Sirius was right, she was _never_ being lookout. Ever. Again.

96. Lost

"We're lost."

"For the last time, Sirius, I am _not _lost! I'm just…directionally challenged."

"You're lost, Prongs."

"Shut up, Talon."

"I told you we should have taken a left at the fork back there."

"Gee, Moony, maybe you should just lead us!"

"Excellent idea, all in favour?"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Traitors…the lot of you."

97. Luck

No one had ever seen the likes of the Stunning spell Ally had just shot at David McCreery. She stormed to him, hauling him up by his collar.

"You think I won't hit you again? After that _half-blood with the pureblood traitor boyfriend _comment? That I won't tear your face off?" She snarled.

"You got _lucky_." McCreery spat. In a flash he was on the ground again, Ally's fist having made contact once more with his cheek.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, mate." She growled, spitting on him as she walked off to join her sisters in the Library.

98. Bluff

"You're bluffing,"

"Try me,"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would Talon, that's the brilliance of it."

"_Prongs_!"

"All you have to do is convince Lily to go out with me. And I won't tell Sirius where his Quidditch jersey went."

"I hate you."

99. Map

Ally loved the map. It was like knowing where everyone was and what they were doing; it was like she was _God_. But sometimes she went into the Room of Requirement because, as much as she knew the guys liked to know where there others were, she just wanted to hide away.

(somehow Sirius always seems to find her)

100. Maybe

"Will you marry me?" Sirius slurred from his position on the bed. The medicine Ally had given him to tide him over until Lily arrived was making him completely loopy.

"That depends," She whispered worriedly, dabbing the cloth on the open wound, "On if you still want to when you regain all mental faculties."

He gave her a drunken grin, "Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe." She said gently, her words belied only by the tune of Wagner's March ringing in her ears.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. I'D LIKE TO ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD POST MORE.

Aimlessly Unknown


End file.
